she is the sun and the moon to me
by grossly-sweet
Summary: In which Waverly doesn't have to run off and kiss other girls to realize she loves Nicole. - WAYHAUGHT, slight fix it fic


" _dear control freak, I will talk to you when I want to talk to you. Until then, have a nice life hurting the people that you love"_ Waverly typed into her phone loudly, her thumb hovering over the 'send' button. There was a split second of doubt, but Waverly was pissed off enough. Before she has the chance to send the damning text her hands are suddenly empty. "Hey!" she calls out, looking up from her hands to her hot tub buddy. Rosita has Waverly's phone between finger and thumb, "yeah, you don't want to send that."

Waverly scoffs, but Rosita just shrugs. "A little too much backbone," the revenant states. "Also, _dear control freak_ , what are you, twelve?" she continues to scrutinize the text. Waverly looks at her hands, deciding if she should feel embarrassed or offended. "It looks like you had a good thing going, is this petty text the way you want to ruin things?" Rosita asks earnestly. Waverly scoffs again, this text wasn't ending things, this was asking for space. "Of course not," is the intelligent reply she can come up with.

The text wasn't exactly any colder than the snapping Waverly had been doing at Nicole all day, in her mind it was justified. In the heat of the moment it felt like the best thing to say. To be fair, Nicole had been giving her space. And it had been too relatively quiet days. It was not just the lie that made Waverly avoid talking with her girlfriend, talking about the lie meant talking about the DNA test. Talking about it would make it real.

"Earth to Waverly," Rosita swung the phone in front of her face. "Have you even read those texts? Your girl is pretty good with apologies, you know." Waverly shakes her head no, she hasn't read the apologies.

"Allow me to breach your privacy then." Rosita scraped her throat dramatically and begun reading. There weren't many, the control freak had not been that fair at all. The texts were paced. There was a simple sorry, a 'please let me explain', an 'I miss you, a 'can we talk'. And from today, an 'I won't apologize for what I said about Tucker, I meant that. He intended to hurt you which is unforgiveable to me. You are too important to me', followed by 'I guess I hurt you as well, I hope you can forgive me', and a third message that just read 'I'm sorry'. "She definitely could've handled that worse," Rosita states.

Waverly has sunken down into the hot tub till her chin, "I'm a horrible person" she mumbled. "Nicole was probably right to hide those papers from me. Her lying was still something I didn't expect and it hurts. We both messed up." Waverly blew bubbles in the water with her deep sigh. "It's just, everything was easy between us, we had it so perfect."

Rosita shakes her head and speaks, "perfect is overrated, if everything was perfect.. Then champagne wouldn't have bubbles. Bubbles are made from carbon-dioxide rising from nucleation points. And nucleation points are these small defects in the glass that trap these tiny vibrating pockets of the carbon dioxide. So, no defect, no bubbles, no magic."

Waverly stares at her hot tub buddy for a second before she finds her voice again, "that was strangely poetic, I had no idea science could be romantic."

Rosita grins in reply and hands Waverly her phone back. Waverly thinks it over as she mumbles, "I never had a serious enough relationship that didn't break up over the first signs of defects. I don't want that with Nicole." Rosita sips her champagne before she replies, "good things don't come easy."

"See, now that one you just got off Pinterest," Waverly laughs. "I never pegged you for such a sap, thank you for the talk though," she says earnestly. One last look at the messy, angry text before the Earp girl quickly deletes it all. She grabs her imperfect champagne and empties it in one gulp.

Rosita watches with amusement as determination seems to set on Waverly's face. It is quickly replaced by a slight panic and some confusion before Waverly puts her phone back on the edge of the tub and the girl sinks in up till her chin. "Are you not going to text her after I bust out all my PhD romance?" Rosita asks, trying to keep her tone light. Waverly shrugs, "I was really rude today, she's going to need some space."

"That's a lame excuse, are you just scared?" Rosita tries to bring it casually. "Screw space, get up in her face and make it right"

"You're certainly rooting for my relationship more than me right now," Waverly mumbles, unconvinced to move. Rosita continued. "I gave a guy space once, took up with his best friend. And that friend was on Wyatt Earp's hitlist." Her eyes flamed up red for a second. "Yeah, worst second date ever."

Waverly gasped and was suddenly sitting upright again. "Way to drop the bomb on me! Fix it with Nicole or you'll become a revenant, that's your message?"

"Or maybe you talking to Nicole will give me a head start before you rat me out to your sister?" Rosita countered carefully. Trying to gauge Waverly's reaction, the Earp girl did not look worried in the slightest. "Rat you out? No, your secret is safe with me, I might even be half a revenant myself. Hot gossip, fresh from the source," Waverly reassured Rosita.

"You, erhm, what?" was her intelligent reply. "It's what the papers Nicole hid from me indicated," Waverly says as if that explains it all.

"Oh right, sure. About Nicole, don't let my hellish fate distract you from talking to your girlfriend, okay. Your mean text clearly indicated she loves you, I assume you feel the same?"

Waverly fell quiet again, disappearing in her thoughts. "I do, I really do. It's pretty overwhelming actually, might even be a first for me." Rosita wasn't sure if the Earp girl was talking to her or just thinking out loud, she nodded encouragingly nonetheless. "She always knows what to say, she makes me want to quote sappy love songs to you right now. I'm never bored around her, and she is always patient with me. Everything feels like it belongs between us, we are so in sync I never even expected us to fight ever. But I guess you're right, imperfection makes it real. It also makes me realise that Nicole is really worth fighting for. I am such a sap."

Rosita smiles warmly at her companion, and tells her "go get your girl, Waverly."

Waverly nods and treasures the warmth of the hot tub a few moments longer. "Yes, yes I will do just that," she speaks, getting up with a sudden determination. "All right, I'll go get changed. Thank you for this, and for the advice." Gesturing at the hot tub to indicate vaguely what she meant by this, Waverly followed that gesture with a small wave and turned on her heels to get dressed.

After dropping Rosita off at Shorty's, Waverly immediately took off in the direction of Nicole's place. In the changing rooms of the spa she had typed out a quick text asking if they could talk right now. Nicole had been quick with a reply asking her to come over. And Waverly was glad they could do it right now, before she chickened out and instead sulked around for a few more days.

In all her anger and bitterness in the daylight, Waverly had really missed Nicole. Even when they had only been in this fight for two days now, when anything happened, happy or sad, Nicole was always the one she wanted to talk to. She could not text about Wynonna's pregnant backflip, or about the deer she saw on her way to work.

Soon enough Waverly reached Nicole's door, knocking rapidly on the door. "Waves, hi," Nicole greeted when she opened the door. "Hi," Waverly greeted as well. "I'm sorry," the blonde blurted at the same times as her girlfriend started a sentence with: "Look, I'm really sorry."

Both women laugh, and it feels good, easier already. Nicole sobers up quickly, "look, Waves, I really would've told you about the DNA test results. I was trying to protect you. I didn't want you to get hurt, but I guess I hurt you in the process. I meant well." They stare at each other quietly for a second, Waverly reaches out a hand to put a lock of hair behind Nicole's hair. "I shouldn't have ignored you for two days, that's too long for not talking to you." She steps forward tentively, her hand lingering on Nicole's cheek. Something flickers in her girlfriend's eyes, a spark of hope and it's really all that Waverly needs. The blond puts her other foot forward as well, her other hand comes up to Nicole's other cheek as she pulls her closer to press their lips together.

Nicole is quick to respond, her mouth falling slightly open at the familiar touch. And while she deepens the kiss she pulls Waverly inside, closing the door behind them and pressing Waverly up against it. When they have to come up for air Nicole mumbles "you taste like champagne."

Waverly giggles and buries her head in the crook of Nicole's neck, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "I was at a spa, and the towels were an inch thick. They were so soft, I stole you one," Waverly explains excitedly. She lifts her head to look at Nicole again.

"I am still a cop, you probably shouldn't go around stealing stuff for me," Nicole replies, trying to keep a serious face. "But they were so soft!" Waverly tells her, as if that will excuse any felony. Nicole smiles at her girlfriend's antics, and whispers, this time truly serious; "I really missed you." The girls' foreheads lean against each other.

"I really missed you too," Waverly whispers back. "Do you want to talk about.." Nicole lets her sentence trail off, not sure even if she means their fight, the actual test results, or really anything else. Waverly shakes her head against Nicole's. "Maybe later, first I really have to do this." As the Earp (or actually, not an Earp) captures her girlfriend's lips again, fully intent on putting off serious conversation until at least the next morning.

 **A/N: I don't think Waverly truly needed to cheat to realise she loved Nicole? Anyways, this was written really fast after I watched the episode because I was quite dissatisfied. And apparently that fuels my writing. It's been a while, and also my first time for these characters. I hope I've done them justice! I apologize for any spelling errors because it's late and there was no beta involved. I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thank you for reading.**


End file.
